1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a GPS positioning method.
2. Related Background Art
The positioning technology using signals from GPS (Global Positioning System) satellites has been commonly used heretofore. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses the positioning technology using GPS positioning assist information including the satellite orbit information (ephemeris) and others sent from a GPS assist server.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-221563